


Deepest, Darkest Africa

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This 'getting captured' thing is becoming way too boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest, Darkest Africa

The native's drums were loud, and repetitive, and insistent, and Jack would have cracked a joke about cannibals and cheesy black and white Saturday afternoon movies if he thought that Daniel had ever watched one. Chances were, while Jack had been a bored youngster flitting between baseball and dusty trail bike rides and over-the-top Hollywood movies during his summer holidays, Daniel would have been loitering around the adults only section of his local library, big blue eyes widening even further as he discovered some new factoid.

"This is getting dull," Daniel said, scratching idly at his chin. His beard had just started to kick in, while Jack's face was still silky smooth. Jack wondered again how someone who was so hairless in most places could be so hirsute in others. But he didn't ask. He didn't want Daniel to know he knew what a word like hirsute meant.

"Boring. _Bor_-ing," Jack sang, tapping his knees together.

Daniel frowned. "I just said that."

Jack smiled beatifically. "I'm agreeing with you."

Daniel scowled. "I wish Sam and Teal'c were here."

Jack elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "But then they wouldn't be back at the mountain arranging our rescue. I can entertain you. I'm interesting. I'm..." Jack made his hand fly up and out like a plane taking off. "The life of the party."

"You're insane, is what you are," Daniel said, not under his breath at all.

"Come on," Jack replied, elbowing him harder. "Ask me anything. I'm up for it."

Daniel twisted around and pierced Jack with his gaze. "Want to have sex?"

Jack shrugged, trying to play it casual even as he darted forward and yanked on Daniel's pants. Hey, it beat another round of 'Twenty Questions.'


End file.
